


Eu te amo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As palavras eram carregadas demais, traziam um significado forte demais, e ainda assim eram estranhamente vazias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu te amo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126669) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine seu OTP, por razões diferentes mas pessoais, não sendo capaz de dizer "eu te amo".](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/55287188227/imagine-your-otp-for-different-but-personal)

Não existe amor sob o Qun, não do mesmo jeito que existe no Sul, não amor romântico. Bull nem foi capaz de o reconhecer a princípio. Como você pode perceber que está apaixonado quando a primeira vez que ouvir falar em amor foi na sua idade adulta e você nunca sentiu isso antes? O primeiro passo foi sua relação se tornar exclusiva, e apesar de nenhuma palavra ter sido trocada sobre isso, ambos começaram a tratá-la como algo importante. Meses se passaram desde que ficaram juntos até que Bull percebesse que nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, e ele não sabia como lidar com isso.

Dorian aprendeu muito cedo que não tinha o luxo de se apaixonar. Não podia se deixar ficar tão vulnerável, permitir que outra pessoa tivesse tanto controle sobre si. Ainda quebrou sua própria regra ao longo de sua vida, mas assim que percebia que seus sentimentos estavam crescendo, ele encontrava um jeito de sair correndo para longe deles, de se esconder, até de si mesmo. Algumas vezes, ele não era rápido o bastante. Algumas vezes, ele acabava sozinho para lamber suas feridas e tentar juntar os pedaços de novo no lugar. Com o tempo, aprendeu a manter seus sentimentos em segredo, apesar de nunca conseguir se impedir de se apaixonar inteiramente.

Quando Bull se tornou Tal-Vashoth, ele temia emoções acima de tudo. Amor é uma paixão e pode se transformar fácil demais em ódio, tornar-se combustível para um ataque. Então tentou ignorar como Dorian o fazia se sentir, tentou afastá-lo, para o manter em segurança. Seria melhor dessa forma, que as coisas terminassem antes que tivesse a chance de aprender exatamente o que Dorian o fazia sentir, antes que desse nomes para seus sentimentos e dessa forma os tornasse ainda mais reais.

Quando Dorian viu seu pai pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, todos os seus sentimentos abafados voltaram em turbilhão. Temia que estivesse cometendo seus antigos erros de novo, que seu amor por Bull seria sua queda, e ainda assim não queria desistir do que eles tinham. Foi com uma mistura de medo e esperança eu seguiu em frente, desejando que dessa vez não se machucasse, que dessa vez o que tinham seria real.

Eles nunca disseram ‘eu te amo’ um para o outro, não podiam. As palavras eram carregadas demais, traziam um significado forte demais, e ainda assim eram estranhamente vazias. Elas diziam demais e não o bastante ao mesmo tempo. Mas os sentimentos estavam ali, mal escondidos sob a superfície, óbvios para qualquer um que se importasse o bastante para prestar atenção. Eles chamavam um ao outro de ‘kadan’ e ‘amatus’, se preocupavam com o bem-estar um do outro, não podiam suportar estar separados. Em algum lugar no meio do caminho, o homem que foi criado acreditando que amor era uma coisa perigosa, próxima de uma doença, e o homem que teve que aprender que o amor podia ser a pior fraqueza se encontraram. E apesar de não conseguirem dizer isso, para eles o amor se tornou segurança, e se tornou força.


End file.
